A communication device of this type is known from CH 688925. In the hearing aid disclosed in this prior art publication the means for preventing unintended opening of the battery drawer comprises a slidably mounted pin element which is slidable into a corresponding blind hole in the housing. This known locking means requires an accurate positioning of the battery drawer in relation to the housing. Furthermore, there is a risk of unintended breaking of the pin element when it positioned in the locking position with the battery drawer open and the battery drawer is afterwards closed. This and other mechanical problems are the result of the relatively small dimensions of such communication device parts. Still furthers, the locking mechanism always has to be actively actuated for the intended functioning. The user often forgets this.
The object of the present invention is to provide a communication device aid of the above-mentioned type which has a reduced risk of breaking the locking means or other mechanical failure and which does not require the separate locking operation by the user in order to function correctly.